Breaking the rules of engagement
by 1tE5o6
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke have just got engaged.  So why does she find herself falling for a member of one of the hottest boybands around- A.K.A her future brother-in-law?  ItaHina SasuHina  FOR POTTATYTHEHAT!
1. Proposal

Hinata turned back to her boyfriend with a sheepish grin.  
>"I think I ordered too much…" She giggled, blushing as she fiddled with her hoop earrings.<br>Sasuke smirked, taking a sip of water.  
>"Stop fidgeting around. You look fine, I promise." He assured the shy Hyuuga calmly.<br>Hinata quickly put her hands on the table in front of her, guiltily.  
>Sasuke smiled at her anxious behaviour.<br>"You're so cute." He chuckled, using this moment to take her hands in his.  
>"S-Sasuke?" Hinata stuttered at the Raven haired man's sudden actions.<br>"Six years… We've been together." Sasuke stated.  
>Hinata nodded, not entirely sure where he was going with this.<br>"You… Are so amazing, beautiful, smart and adorable. I honestly consider myself extremely lucky to have someone as incredible as you in my life.  
>I'm not even sure how I feel when I see you, because I'm always completely speechless at you're ability to take my breath away whenever you walk into the room.<br>All I seem to know… Is that I love you, with all my heart," Sasuke continued, as Hinata started to turn a light shade of pink.  
>Sasuke Uchiha then did the unimaginable.<br>He got down on one knee, and held out a small box with a stunningly gorgeous ring in it.  
>Hinata was starting to feel dizzy.<br>"I know, I'm taking a huge chance here… But- will you marry me- Hinata?"  
>Speechless, the Hyuuga felt extremely pressured to give him an answer there and then.<br>She felt everybody's eyes on her.  
>"I-I will…. Of course I'll M-marry you Sasuke-kun!" Hinata said softly, nodding.<br>Sasuke stood up and slipped the ring on her finger before pulling her into a hug.  
>"Sasuke…" Hinata whispered in his ear.<br>"Yes?" Sasuke responded, pulling her closer.  
>"I-I'm going to faint now…" She squeaked, collapsing in her boyfriend's arms.<br>He shook his head with a smirk.  
>"You… Are too cute."<p>

CHAPTER 1 GUYS! R& R AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREEVEERRRRR ~~~ 3 PLEASE?


	2. The coffee stealers O'DOOM

Hinata fidgeted with the ring on her finger in the Taxi to work.  
>"Ever heard of this band before?" The Taxi driver asked, deliberately turning up the (Already too loud for Hinata's liking) music.<br>Hinata shook her head.  
>"N-no…" She stammered.<br>"They're called Akatsuki. Totally hot, and their music is AMAZING! I saw their concert in December and nearly passed out it was that good."  
>Hinata sighed. Why was everyone so obsessed with hot guys and music?<br>Even the taxi woman driving her to work was raving on about it.

Hinata allowed her pale blue, almost white eyes drift to the woman's ID.  
>Her name was Temari Nara.<br>Nara?  
>Why did that name sound so familiar?<br>"I like your ring. Are you engaged? Is he hot?" Temari asked with a smirk.  
>"Um… Y-yes, he p-proposed last night." Hinata couldn't help the smile that just kept creeping onto her lips.<br>"Congratulations! I'm sure everything will work out great, just watch out if he asks you to meet his family. If his parents don't like you- you're finished." Temari laughed, pulling up outside of 'Konoha magazine's official building.'  
>"<em>Finished?"<em>  
>Hinata gulped as Temari took the money offered and drove off.<p>

"Hey Sweetie! Suigetsu told Karin and I the news-"  
>"CONGRATULATIONS, You lucky bitch! Ino- back off, I get to hug her first."<br>Hinata giggled as her two best friends wrapped her in bear hugs and kisses.  
>"Thanks you guys!" Hinata smiled, as she sat down at her desk.<br>"Ooh!" Karin squealed in delight, turning up the radio.  
>"I LOVE these guys!" She announced, mouthing the lyrics.<br>Ino did too, bopping her blonde head along with the beat.  
>"Me too! This is Akatsuki right?" She asked, as the two did some dorky dance moves.<br>"Yeah! Oh my god- Are they hot, or are they HOT?" Karin asked, stealing Ino's coffee and taking a sip.  
>Hinata giggled at their shamelessness as they proceeded to sing (Or shout) the lyrics.<br>"And Baby, baby, oh my love- I don't wanna see you go, go ,go~"  
>They both pulled Hinata to her feet, despite the Hyuuga's protests.<br>"Oh, Darling, darling- you know I love you so, so, so….. Much.  
>Boom, boom! Let's do some crazy shit!<br>Boom, boom I promise you'll LOVE it.  
>Sweetheart, just hold on-<br>Because our love's still strong, strong, strong."  
>Ino and Karin forced Hinata to join their crazy dance-sing session, as the other people in the office ignored the insanity.<br>"Well, you girls look like you're having fun." Suigetsu, their workmate spoke- walking in. He gave the three a toothy grin- and handed a bunch of roses with a note attached, and a cute white teddy bear with a heart on it to Hinata.  
>"From Sas-kay-koon!" Suigetsu mocked in a high pitched voice.<br>Hinata turned pink as Ino and Karin started reading over her shoulders.

Hinata-  
><em>Do me a favour and thank Ino for the free roses and bear.<em>  
>[Insert Ino's sheepish grin here]<br>_Anyway, thank you for accepting my proposal last night. It made me happier than Naruto on steroids.  
>Sorry, I might be a little late home tonight- so do you think you can live without me for half an hour?<br>I miss you already!  
>Xx -Sasuke<em>  
>-<p>

Ino and Karin 'Awwed.'  
>"Swap boyfriends with me!" Ino pouted, sitting on her office chair miserably.<br>"You don't have a boyfriend." Suigetsu snickered.  
>"That was the POINT." Ino said flatly, kicking off her shoes.<br>"GOD Suigetsu, you're such a dumbass." Karin laughed.  
>"I know! It's what makes me so freaking adorable." Suigetsu winked, as Karin mimed throwing up.<br>"So, what does the Mega bitch- I mean BOSS, want?" Ino questioned, ignoring Suigetsu who sat on her desk- and started drinking her coffee.  
>"Anko wants our cute little Hina-chan to write the BIG monthly article."<br>Suigetsu told her.  
>"Great! Now I've got to find something interesting to write about." Hinata groaned, literally head-desking.<br>"Here's an idea. You can write about the notorious coffee thieves, Karin and Suigetsu." Ino snapped, snatching her mug off Suigetsu and draining what was left of it.  
>"Not our fault you're the only one bothered enough to make it." Karin shrugged.<br>"Besides, you love us." Suigetsu added.  
>"Clearly." Ino retorted sarcastically before all four of them broke out into a massive fit of laughter.<p>

**YAY! CHAPTER 2 ~**  
><strong>Thanks for the reviews so far, much appreciated!<strong>  
><strong>*HUGGLES YOU ALL*<strong>

**For those of you that DIDN'T REVIEW.**  
><strong>DO IT NOW, OR I'LL KILL YOU. No pressure or anything ^^<strong>


	3. Karin! Will you stop that?

After three hours or so, Ino went home sick, and Suigetsu had a meeting to go to. So it ended up just Karin and Hinata left in that part of the office.  
>"Got any good idea's yet?" The redhead yawned, leaning over Hinata's desk curiously.<br>"Zilch. I have nothing. NOTHING!" Hinata groaned, banging her head against the table.  
>"Maybe you should go home and sleep." Karin suggested. Hinata rolled her eyes.<br>"And leave you by yourself? Pu-lease, you'd be begging me to come back as soon as I get in the cab." Hinata growled, looking up at her friend.  
>"WOAH. Someone's moody!" Karin laughed, throwing some pain killer's over to Hinata.<br>"I'm sorry Karin! I've just got a headache, and I'm so stressed out with everything-"  
>"Take the pain killers." Karin snorted, cutting Hinata off.<br>The Hyuuga mumbled a 'thank you' and got up to get some water.  
>However, she bumped into someone on her way there.<br>"Oi! Watch it you moron!"  
>Before Hinata could find the courage to apologise- she found herself staring up at the face of her old friend, Kiba Inuzuka.<br>"K-Kiba?" It came out like a choked squeal.  
>"What is it short stuff?" He frowned, impatiently.<br>"I-I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga… We went to H-high school together!" The shy girl stammered, fidgeting with her skirt.  
>"Woah, Hinata! You look HOT!" He grinned wolfishly, eying her down.<br>"Careful sweetie, she's engaged." Karin warned, walking past.  
>"You're WHAT? No way! What's his name, just please don't say it's Naruto." Kiba asked a little TOO enthusiastically.<br>"I-it's… S-Sasuke…" She whispered, avoiding Kiba's eyes.  
>It was silent for a while.<br>"What the… When did this happen?" The Inuzuka growled.  
>"Last night. He popped the question." Karin said, walking past again.<br>"Can you stop doing that?" Hinata complained, turning to the redhead with a frown.  
>Karin grinned sheepishly from behind her desk.<br>"I never exactly thought of Sasuke as the relationship type of guy." Kiba said, gazing at the floor with a thoughtful expression.  
>Hinata smiled, and opened her mouth to reply, when Kiba's phone rang and he up sighed, answering it.<br>After waiting 20 minutes for Kiba to finish up on the phone, he turned to her and announced 'that was his cue to go.' Although Hinata wondered what he was doing here in the first place- she didn't end up questioning it.  
>5 PM rolled around pretty fast after that, and Karin offered her a lift home- which Hinata gladly accepted, considering it looked like it was about to rain.<p>

As soon as Hinata got through the front door of her house, it was 6:30 PM and the only thought on her mind, was dinner.  
>The Hyuuga searched through the cupboards and the fridge for food, and decided on making Tuna Curry.<br>Hinata settled on watching T.V till Sasuke came home, which was around 7:30 PM.  
>"Hey gorgeous. How was work?" The Uchiha asked, dropping his keys down on the table, and grabbing a bowl of curry.<br>"It was pretty average. How about you?" Hinata asked as Sasuke joined her on the sofa.  
>"About the same. By the way… I need to talk to you about something." Sasuke told her seriously.<br>Hinata blinked and turned to Sasuke worriedly.  
>"S-sure! Go ahead!" she stammered nervously.<br>Sasuke took a deep breath.

"My family wants to meet you."

-  
>YAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!<br>CHAPTER 3 ALREADY!  
>Yes, I give you permission to love my fast updating ;)<br>Keep those reviews coming! :D


	4. Whoops

After about an hour of trying to get Hinata in the car, they were pulling into Sasuke's parent's driveway.  
>Hinata let out a small 'meep' at how freaking huge their house was.<br>"Sasuke?" Hinata whimpered.  
>"Hm?"<br>"W-what do your parents do for a living?" She asked, eyes wide.  
>"Dad's retired. He was an architect, and my mother never worked to start with. Why?" Sasuke replied casually.<br>"What? Then how can they afford… This!" Hinata exclaimed, gesturing to the mansion.  
>Sasuke parked the car with an irritated sigh.<br>"My brother… Bought it for them." He spoke lowly.  
>Hinata blinked, wondering what could've happened to make Sasuke hate his brother so much.<br>"Come on, let's go."

"Well, HELLO! You must be the young lady I've heard so much about! My name's Mikoto, I'm Sasuke's mother." The woman shaking Hinata's hand- DID have an overwhelming resemblance to Sasuke.  
>"H-Hello, It's nice to meet you!" Hinata blushed, and She and Sasuke were ushered into the living room.<br>"Sasuke." The man, who Hinata was presuming Sasuke's father nodded.  
>Sasuke stayed silent, only nodding in return.<br>Well, what could Hinata say? It was a better greeting than what HER father gave her.  
><em>"H-Hello Father, I-"<br>"Why are you so useless? Neji and Hanabi are so much better than you."_  
>Hinata shook off the memories of her father, and forced a smile.<br>The only other person in the room was a tall, handsome man- that couldn't have been much older than Sasuke and herself, however- when she turned to Sasuke to ask who he was, Her future husband was locked in a cold glare placed on the man.  
>"S-Sasuke… Why are you-"<br>"Shut up." Sasuke snapped.  
>Hinata blinked in realisation. This must be his brother.<br>"No need to be rude. Apologise to your fiancé at once." Mikoto demanded.  
>Sasuke frowned, and pulled Hinata into a hug.<br>"Sorry Hinata. I forgot who I was talking to." He sighed.  
>Hinata smiled.<br>"It's alright- I wasn't upset…"

"So, Hinata was it? What do you do for a living?" Fugaku, Sasuke's father asked, as they all sat around the lunch table.  
>Hinata took a sip of water, and smiled nervously.<br>"I work for Konoha Magazine." She blushed, only now realising how stupid she must sound.  
>"Oh really? How do you like it?" He asked.<br>"Well, I like it- because I have a lot of friends there, though it gets annoying when they talk about music. All they've been doing is obsessing over some stupid boy band called Akatsuki." Hinata told everyone.  
>Sasuke snickered.<br>And everybody looked at Itachi.  
>"I'm in Akatsuki." Was Itachi's response.<p>

I'm sorry the chapters are so short… It's just easier to update this way .

REVIEEWWWW~~~~


	5. Telling daddy

The silence dragged on for about another minute.  
>Until Hinata fainted.<br>"Hinata!" Sasuke called, catching her before she fell off the chair.  
>Everyone looked at Sasuke questioningly.<br>"She's… very shy." Sasuke tried to explain.

Hinata let a groan escape her lips as she woke up.  
>After her eyes adjusted to the light, she found herself in her own bed.<br>"You finally awake?" Sasuke smirked, sitting on a chair to her left.  
>"Yeah. Did you drive us home?" Hinata murmured as Sasuke nodded.<br>"I have to leave for work now." Sasuke smiled at her, kissing her forehead.  
>"Really? What's the time?" The Hyuuga asked.<br>"1 AM"  
>"Oh, wow I was unconscious for a long time!" Hinata blinked.<br>"It's a new record." Sasuke smirked, leaving the room with a wave.  
>"Bye…" Hinata whispered, falling back asleep with a smile.<p>

"You… WHAT?" Ino laughed over the phone.  
>"I know! I feel so horrible about it." Hinata replied, with a laugh.<br>"Oh, by the way Hinata… I met someone." Hinata could practically HEAR Ino's grin.  
>"No way!" The Hyuuga gasped.<br>"God! What do you MEAN by that? You think I'm not attractive enough to get a boyfriend?" Ino barked, causing Hinata to sweat-drop.  
>"It's not that you aren't pretty… But did you SEE those dance moves you and Karin were coming up with yesterday? It looked like a chicken on drugs or something!" Hinata sighed, checking the time. 10 to 9 in the morning… Her father should've been there by now.<br>"Don't dis the chicken wing! The guys go crazy for that shiz." Ino retorted sarcastically.  
>"Anyway- What time are you gonna be in?" Ino asked as Hiashi Hyuuga walked into the café.<br>"Twelve-ish. I got to go now… See you!" Hinata replied, hanging up the phone.

"Hello father-"  
>"I hope you disturbed me with reason." Hiashi frowned, sitting down on the seat across from his daughter.<br>"Yes… I'm sorry about-"  
>"I don't have time for your nonsense. Hurry up." He cut off Hinata again.<br>"I'm engaged." Hinata mumbled.  
>"What did I tell you about mumbling? Speak up child-" Hiashi growled.<br>"I'm engaged!" Hinata snapped suddenly.  
>"And secondly- don't call me 'child' like you still own my every move!"<br>"How DARE you. I am your father- you have no right interrupting my sentences like that!"  
>"Hypocrite." Hinata spat.<br>Hiashi stood up. Not bothering to respond anymore, he walked out of the café, leaving Hinata sitting shocked at her own actions.  
><em>Had she really just yelled at her father like that?<br>_"Hinata. Right?" At first she couldn't recognise the voice behind her. Whirling around, she found none other than…  
>"I-Itachi! Hello…" Hinata stammered, wide eyed.<br>"I take it this seat is vacant?" He asked, sitting down across from her.  
>"I- I have to apologise for what I said yesterday. I don't think the Akatsuki's stupid…"<br>"It's fine. How are you?" Itachi asked, keeping his voice monotone.  
>"I'm alright I guess… My boss is bothering me about some article I have to write. I have NO leads whatsoever." Hinata groaned. Then it hit her.<br>She sat up, staring at Itachi intently.  
>"Would you mind getting me an interview with Akatsuki?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SHANNARO! CHAPTER 5 BIATCHESSS!<br>;) REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWWWW? PWETTY PWEASE?  
>*Bambi eyes*<strong>


	6. Running from fangirls

"I see... So Sasuke dislikes you because he felt like you were always better than him. He felt as though your father loved you more, and that you were taking away his every chance to have his parents proud of him." Hinata summarized, as both her and Itachi walked along the harbor.  
>Itachi nodded, gazing out into the distance.<br>Hinata, however fixed her gaze on her feet.  
>"That sounds just like him." She mumbled.<br>"Hinata…" Itachi said, freezing on the spot.  
>Hinata looked up suddenly, wondering what made Itachi stop walking.<br>They were standing in front of what looked to be a carnival.  
>"I wonder what the occasion is…" Hinata wondered aloud.<br>Without a word, Itachi walked towards it.  
>"W-wait up!" Hinata stuttered, running to catch up with him.<p>

"I… don't know about this…" Hinata squeaked as her and Itachi got on the small carriage, leading into to 'haunted house' ride.  
>"Scared?" Itachi asked smugly.<br>Hinata let out a deep breath.  
>"No. I'm not sc- AHH!" Hinata screamed, as a skeleton dropped down next to them.<br>"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." She buried her face in her hands.  
>"I didn't say anything. You followed me." Itachi pointed out.<br>Hinata tightened her grip around the pole in front of her.  
>She was definitely NOT scared.<p>

Itachi helped a rather dazed Hinata out of the carriage.  
>"I feel… A little sick." The Hyuuga breathed, trying not to pass out.<br>"We were at walking pace." Itachi informed her, as they made their way towards the lunch tables.  
>Hinata's phone rang, and she pulled it out of her bag quick as a flash.<br>_  
>"Hello?"<br>"Hinata, Where are you?"  
>"Oh. Hi Ino, I'm taking a sick day today…"<br>"Alright then. Leave us alone with the mega bitch- I mean boss."  
>"Sorry… Something's come up."<br>"Okay, see you later."  
>"Bye."<em>

"Oh my god! Isn't that Itachi from Akatsuki!"  
>"Wow! I think it is!"<br>"He's so dreamy."  
>"Who's that bitch he's with. He's MINE."<p>

Itachi stood up quicker than lightning.  
>"We need to leave. Now." He spoke.<br>"Huh? Why?" Hinata asked, looking concerned.  
>"Fangirls." She thought she heard him mutter, as he dragged her away from the table.<p>

Eventually, they ended up_ running_ away. Those fangirls were CRAZY.  
>"I think we lost them." Hinata laughed, collapsing on the beach.<br>Itachi did too, catching his breath. He stifled a chuckle, which soon turned into laughter.

"Thank you." Hinata smiled, as she got into a cab.  
>"Hn." Itachi nodded, as the engine started up.<p>

"Today… Was a good day." She smiled to herself as the cab drove off.

_

**I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS CHAPTER! XD It's recently come to my attention, that most of my reviewers are SasuHina fanatics! *Sigh* I guess I'll have to make some more SasuHina moments!**

**QUICK SHOUT OUT TO: el H.H for the epic reviewing! You my friend... Are plain epic, Thank you!**

**AND! My response to Chicken Rubber... Remember that this is an AU fan fiction, with the characters aged in their mid-twenties. Their personalities would have changed a bit... But as you will see, Sasuke only acts like that around Hinata. . Thanks for the review though!**

**KEEP THOSE REVIEWS ROLLING IN OR I'LL SEND THE FANGIRLS AFTER YOU. ENOUGH SAID!**


	7. No promises!

Itachi sighed, getting in the car to his next gig.  
>Why the heck were they playing at a club anyway? Probably just leader's desperate need for funding- he'll take any gig they get.<br>He sighed.  
>Not that he didn't expect it, but why had the Hyuuga girl join him at the carnival- let alone take the day off?<br>Why was he even thinking about his little brother's fiancé?  
>She was just so…<p>

"So, Hinata- when was the last time you went clubbing like this?" Karin asked, straightening her bright red hair.  
>Hinata, Karin and Ino were sitting in Hinata's room, getting ready to go clubbing- much to Hinata's protests.<br>"When she was 17." Ino answered for her, a grin covering her face.  
>"I-Ino! Don't tell her that!" Hinata blushed at the memory.<br>"It was hilarious! You were totally drunk!" Ino laughed, slipping her 4 inch heels on.  
>Karin raised an eyebrow, putting down the hair straightener and standing next to Ino in the mirror.<br>Both were looking amazing.  
>Ino was wearing a denim mini-skirt with black tights underneath and a black and white stripy long-sleeved top under a deep red sleeveless V-neck, leaving her long platinum blonde hair out and finishing the look with some black hoop earrings.<br>Karin had gone for a sexier look- wearing a tight purple tube-top that showed off her stomach, and black shorts, with thigh-heighted heeled boots.  
>They both turned simultaneously to Hinata with wicked expressions, as Ino picked up a few plastic bags.<br>"Makeover time Hina-chan~" Karin cooed.

Hinata had most definitely NOT counted on looking this good.  
>Her friends had stuck her in a short-sleeved, navy-blue dress that went just above her knees. They added some black pumps to it before tying her hair into a ponytail, leaving her bangs to frame her face.<br>The makeup job they did was amazing, adding dark-blue eye-shadow, black eyeliner and some clear lip gloss- and finishing up by making her look like she face planted in a bowl of glitter.  
>"Oh my gosh, Hinata where the heck did you get those!" Karin gasped, pointing to Hinata's chest.<br>"What size are you?" Just when she made this inappropriate comment, Sasuke and Suigetsu walked through the door.  
>Suigetsu, immediately burst out laughing while Sasuke stared in awe at Hinata.<br>"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, still looking her up and down.  
>"Clubbing. We're gonna give you more competition." Ino replied, as Karin picked up her handbag and car keys.<br>"Let's go girls!" She sung, dragging Hinata out the door.  
>"No promises she'll come home sober!" Ino blew both boys kisses as she skipped out of the room.<p>

**REVIEW or I sacrifice you to Jashin-sama.**


	8. Oh shit

UPDATE ALREADY!  
>OH MY JASHIN GUYS. YOU MUST FRICKEN LOVE ME! I MEAN MY UPDATING IS NUTS! SERIOUSLY!<br>SHOUT OUT TO RANDOMAWESOMER101. YOU SPAMMED MY EMAIL WITH REVIEWS AND YOUR CRAZY-AWESOME STALKING! I OFFICIALLY LOVE YOU. XD!  
>SO THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU~<p>

* * *

><p>Ino, Karin and Hinata stared up at the stage in the club.<br>There, right before their eyes- was none other than the hot- fresh boy-band Akatsuki.  
>"What the HECK?" Karin's jaw dropped.<br>"They're so sexy!" Ino drooled.  
>They both turned to their Hyuuga friend, waiting for her input. Instead they found her over at the bar, ordering drinks.<br>"Hey Hinata! Don't chug that!" Ino cried, running over.

After the gig ended, the Akatsuki just hung around in the club.  
>Hidan stormed over to Kisame and Itachi.<br>Seemingly pissed off.  
>As usual.<br>"What's up? You look angry." Kisame asked, as Hidan sat down on the lounge.  
>"Some fucking bitch just punched me for flirting with her. She's pissed off her head!" Hidan growled.<br>Kisame broke into a laughing fit, and Itachi got up with a sigh.  
>"Look, she's over at the bar." Hidan pointed.<br>Itachi nearly didn't recognise her, not just because she was dressed so differently, but because…

"Give me another shot, dickhead!" Hinata snapped at the bartender, who was reluctant at giving the girl anymore alcohol.  
>"Hinata…" That voice. Itachi's voice. It was behind her, and the Hyuuga turned around with a smirk.<br>"Dance with me." She demanded, tugging on his arm persistently towards the dance floor.  
>The two silently made their way into the middle of it, and despite not going clubbing that often… Hinata picked up a lot of hot dance moves back from when she was 17.<br>Moving in time with the music, she pressed up against her fiancé's brother, leaning in close.  
>Itachi could smell how intoxicated she was as she spoke, confidently.<br>"You're so… You're so sexy…" She slurred in his ear.  
>As much as he wanted to walk away… there was something keeping him from leaving her.<br>"You're drunk Hinata." He told her firmly.  
>She only heard what she wanted to hear.<br>Pushing up even closer… She kissed him, full on the lips.  
>The Uchiha responded subconsciously, and soon the two were in a fierce make out session.<p>

_What am I doing? This is… This is Sasuke's fiancé!_

Finally catching himself he pushed her away… His eyes widened as he saw a very bitter, pissed off person standing behind Hinata.

"Hi, my dear older brother. Having fun with** my** fiancé?" 


	9. Hung over

"It wasn't him! It was me!" Hinata defended, making a barrier between Sasuke and Itachi.  
>Sasuke glared down at Hinata.<br>"Go wait outside." He said coldly.  
>"She's drunk. It wasn't her fault." Ino added, stepping in.<br>Sasuke grabbed Hinata's wrist, and pulled her out of the club.  
>Hinata didn't dare speak a word on the drive home.<p>

"I forbid you from talking to him!" Sasuke shouted, slamming his palms down on the table.  
>Hinata nodded meekly, tears falling from her eyes- Knowing better than to argue with him.<br>"I-I'm sorry…" She sobbed, disappointed with herself.  
>"No clubs. No drinking." Sasuke added furiously, as Hinata nodded again.<br>It was 10 am the next day, and Hinata had the bitchiest headache ever, on top of that- she didn't remember what happened, but all she knew, was that Sasuke was scary as heck when he was mad.  
>Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temples.<br>"I'll get you some pain killers. You're probably hung over." Grabbing his keys, he left the room without another word.  
>Hinata wiped her eyes, and got up to check her phone.<br>**_  
>16 missed calls:<em>**_  
><strong>Ino: 2:00 pm<br>Sasuke 4:30 pm  
>Sasuke 4:32 pm<br>Sasuke 10:30 pm  
>Sasuke 10:35 pm<br>Sasuke 10:36 pm  
>Sasuke 10:50 pm<br>Sasuke: 11:01 pm  
>Sasuke: 11:08 pm<br>Sasuke 12:30 am  
>Sasuke 12:31 am<br>Telstra: 12:32 am  
>Sasuke: 12:40 am<br>Sasuke: 1:20 am  
>Sasuke: 1:23 am<br>Sasuke**: **1:30 am**_

_**9 unread texts.**  
><em>  
><strong><em>Sasuke 4:31 pm<br>Hinata, did you speak with your dad? Answer your phone!_**

**_Karin 5:50 pm  
>I'm coming round for clubbing 2nite. If u don't get to read this text in time, too bad. I'll be there in 30 mins. It's wat u get 4 ditching us 2day :'(<em>**

**_Sasuke 10:30 pm  
>Where did you put my good socks? The red ones. Why don't you answer your phone?<em>**

**_Sasuke 10:52 pm  
>Never mind, I found them…I put them in the freezer for some reason…<em>**

**_Unknown caller 11:00 pm  
>HI! IT'S KIBA! KARIN GAVE ME YOUR NUMBER- Feel free to dump Sasuke and marry me.<br>Seriously._**

**_Sasuke 12:00 am  
>Hey, are you having a good time? Do you want me to pick you up later?<em>**

**_Sasuke: 12: 30 am  
>Hinata… Are you okay? I'm worried, you haven't called me.<em>**

**_Telstra: 12: 32 am  
>ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE BITCH!<br>Btw, It's Suigetsu. I hacked your phone and changed my name to Telstra._**

**_Sasuke: 1:35 am  
>I'm coming to get you, okay? :]<em>**

**_Incoming call_**

"H-hello?"  
>"Hinata. This is Itachi."<br>"… I'm sorry about last night-"  
>"Forget it. I'm calling about that interview with Akatsuki."<br>"Oh! R-really? Am I able to-"  
>"Today 3pm. I'll text you the address. Sasuke probably doesn't want you talking to me."<br>Hinata, stupidly nodded- forgetting he couldn't see him.  
>"I- uh…. Yeah. Great- Thanks. My friend, Ino will be there too, do you mind?"<br>"Not at all. Bye."  
>"Bye…"<p>

Hinata hung up with a sigh, deciding to get a load of washing on during Sasuke's absence.  
>Taking the clothes basket into the laundry, she started packing them into the dryer- but noticed something weird.<br>There, tangled in one of Sasuke's t-shirts, was a lacy pink bra.

"Sasuke…" Hinata took the painkillers he offered, and placed them on the bench.  
>"Yes?" Sasuke had calmed down a little.<br>"I'm sorry. I promise, no talking to Itachi. Ever."  
>Even though she knew it was a lie. She also knew-she wasn't the only one breaking the rules of engagement.<br>Because that bra she found earlier…  
>It was too small to be hers.<p>

-  
>YEAH. WRITING DURING GEOGRAPHY BECAUSE I'M SMART LIKE THAT!<br>Erin: Yeah right. You're just too lazy to work.  
>Me: REVIEW OR I STAB YOU REPEATEDLY WITH A SPORK!<p> 


	10. Bluntness

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked bluntly, as Hinata picked up her handbag at the door.  
>"To work. Why?" Hinata shrugged on a cosy beige jacket casually.<br>"To work? At 2 o'clock on a Saturday?" The Uchiha responded sceptically.  
>The Hyuuga nodded lazily in response.<br>"Well, I'll drive you then." Sasuke stood up.  
>At that perfect moment, Ino pulled up out the front, and beeped the car horn.<br>"No need. Ino's taking me." Hinata slammed the door hard behind her as she headed over to Ino's car.

"You're such a rebel Hinata. Breaking Sasuke's rules like that." Ino laughed as soon as Hinata got into the car.  
>"I know! Gosh, I deserve a detention!" The Hyuuga gasped sarcastically in reply.<br>"Really. You do." Ino frowned, seriously.  
>"Why did you drink so much at the club?"<br>"I don't know." Hinata mumbled, wishing Ino hadn't brought this subject up.  
>"I know you don't want to talk about it, but shame on you. SHAME."<br>"He cheated on me first!" Hinata defended.  
>Ino went silent.<br>"… Say what?"  
>"She left her A-cup flimsy pink bra in my washing basket." Hinata smirked.<br>Ino's reaction was priceless.  
>"Oh that is IT. I'm kicking his ass from here to next week. Who would cheat on YOU for an A-cup!" She shouted furiously, gripping the steering wheel tighter.<br>"I cheated too!" Hinata pointed out.  
>"Yeah, but A) you were drunk. B) Itachi's rich. And C) HE'S SEXY!" Ino argued, as if they were perfectly reasonable excuses.<br>Which, they honestly were.

REALLY short chapter again . I will update 3 days latest.  
>Once again, I'm writing in Geography and listening to The Wiggles like all the cool kids should.<br>… Yeah…


	11. The foreign expression

"You're the bitch from yesterday!"  
>Hidan's greeting could have been a little more appropriate.<br>Luckily, Ino spoke before Hinata could die of embarrassment.  
>"I'm Ino and you're the ugly shithead from Akatsuki! Great! Now that we're all acquainted, feel free to let us in."<br>Hidan scowled, leaving the door open for them as he stormed off.  
>"PMS much?" Ino muttered, stepping inside the large house.<br>"Wow. This is a sexy house." Then again, Ino wasn't exactly appropriate with words either.  
>She moved over to observe some flowers in a vase, and Hinata looked around curiously.<br>"If you like those, you can have them." Spoke a voice behind Ino.  
>The blonde turned around, cocking her eyebrow as she studied the man.<br>His appearance was MORE than odd. He had a strange pale-blue skin colour and dark blue hair to top that.  
>"And you are?" Ino questioned impassively, trying not to look moved by his appearance.<br>"Kisame. Song writer." He gave her a toothy grin and held a hand out, which Ino shook.  
>"I'm Yamanaka Ino, Journalist. My friend here is-" Ino paused mid-sentence and glanced around for Hinata.<br>"What the- Where is she?"

"Hinata." Itachi greeted with a nod.  
>"I'm so sorry about last night. I don't know what happened- but I know it was probably awkward, and I don't usually drink-"<br>"Calm down. It's fine." The Uchiha placed his hands on her shoulders seriously.  
>Hinata took a deep breath in and nodded, looking him in the eyes.<br>"Sasuke's cheating on me." She said, looking up at him.  
>There was silence.<br>"How do you know?"  
>"She left her underwear at my house." Hinata responded bitterly.<br>Itachi frowned sympathetically.  
>"And he yelled at you for kissing someone when you were drunk?" He asked in disbelief.<br>"He cheated first. I can't believe it. I have JUST as much right as him don't I? I could go have my virginity taken by some random and it'd be completely fair!" Hinata chuckled irritably.  
>"You're a virgin? You've never… Slept with him?" The surprise in Itachi's tone made Hinata blink questioningly.<br>"That's why… Isn't it? I never slept with him. He wasn't getting any… Oh my gosh." The Hyuuga then clasped her hand over her mouth.  
>"This is my fault. I brought this on myself." She whispered, as Itachi shook his head.<br>"It's not your fault. He should have known better than to cheat."  
>There was that dreaded awkward silence again.<br>"Itachi."  
>"Hn?"<br>"C-can you teach me how to… S-seduce him into sleeping with me?" Hinata turned her signature shade of red and glanced at the floor with interest.  
>"Why me?" Itachi asked flatly, not bothered by her suggestion in the slightest.<br>"W-well you look l-like him… and I t-trust you."  
>THUMP.<br>Hinata was pinned to the wall by Itachi in a millisecond.  
>"I could take advantage of you. Right now if I wanted to. Do you still trust me?" He pressed, keeping a firm grip on the Hyuuga's wrists.<br>The look in Hinata's eyes was different to anything he'd seen on the Hyuuga before.  
>It wasn't greed, timidness, or even terror.<br>No.  
>That look was something new added to her world. Something foreign.<br>It was lust.

* * *

><p><strong>AII! A little late with the update XD<strong>  
><strong>WTF is up with that ending?<strong>  
><strong>I have no idea. My brain is fried at the moment.<strong>  
><strong>Now, REVIEWWWWWW OR I KICK THE CRAP OUTTA YOU.<strong>


	12. Immaturity ALWAYS gets you a date

"Thanks so much for the interview guys! I recorded every word for Hinata." Ino let off a nervous chuckle, glancing around.  
>"No problem. Where's your friend anyway, hm?" The blonde guy, Deidara asked.<br>At first when she saw her male doppelganger, Ino froze up.  
>However, after a lot of angry remarks, tears and inappropriate comments on his hair, Ino managed to get the interview done.<br>"I'm not sure. Can someone help me find her? This place is huge." The Yamanaka asked, picking up her car-keys.  
>"Sure, I'll do it." Kisame offered, making his way up a large staircase.<br>Ino followed hurriedly, nearly tripping over on the first few stairs.

"So how old are you anyway?"  
>It wasn't as if the question surprised her, but normally guys weren't so blunt unless they were asking for ID into a bar or something.<br>"I'm 24 in September." Ino smiled.  
>Kisame opened his mouth to speak, but cut himself off.<br>He cocked his head to the side, as if he was trying to hear something.  
>Ino paused as well, listening out for anything.<br>"Do you… Hear that?" Kisame whispered, pressing his ear against the wall.  
>Ino did the same, giving him a weird look.<br>"I don't hear it." She frowned.  
>Kisame snickered at what he was hearing, making Ino more curious as to what it was.<br>Concentrating harder, the blonde put a finger up to silence him.  
>Then she heard it.<br>Her jaw dropped, and her eyebrows rose in utter shock.  
>Pulling away from the wall, Ino cupped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.<br>"Was that… Itachi and Hinata? Having-" Ino had to run to the end of the corridor and back to keep in the laughing fit she knew was coming.  
>Kisame grinned and raised a finger to his lips, before opening the door to the bedroom and strolling in.<br>Ino waited, before hearing a loud shriek from Hinata then Kisame saying something like 'Ino's leaving. Take a cab home.'

The two ran down the staircase, giggling madly like two school children.  
>"Oh my gosh. That was priceless." Kisame chucked, slapping Ino a high-five.<br>"That conniving little troll. Why doesn't she leave anyone for the single women?" Ino pouted, crossing her arms.  
>"You're single?" Kisame realised suddenly.<br>"HUH? What makes you think that?" Ino barked irately.  
>"You just implied it." Kisame winked, with a toothy grin.<br>The Yamanaka blinked.  
>"Damn, you got me. Are you?" She asked him.<br>He nodded sorrowfully before speaking.  
>"Do you… maybe-"<br>"Tonight, 6 o'clock, at the BBQ place down town." Ino winked, walking out the house.  
>"Cool. It's a date." Kisame called, as Ino chuckled, and got in her car.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, back to Hinata next chapter.<br>I'm just giving Kisame some love 3**

**Update in 3 days latest.**

**REVIEW OR I FEED YOU TO ZETSU!  
>GOT IT?<strong>


	13. Snapped

The redhead moved swiftly through the corridors of an office building.  
>Following closely behind her, was a white haired man.<br>Both wouldn't normally strike you as average people, with normal lives.  
>But, really- you'd be praying to Jashin that they don't strike you at all.<br>"Suigetsu pass me the glock 18." The woman hissed, as the two crouched against a wall.  
>"Stop being so damn bossy Karin. If it wasn't for the fact that you're crazy and violent- I would have killed you by now."<br>Karin smirked, readjusting her glasses and snatching the gun from Suigetsu's hand.  
>"Keep quiet numbskull. She's here" She whispered, holding the Glock 18 up, ready to shoot.<p>

Hinata curled up to the warmth next to her.  
>"You've been asleep all afternoon. You should go home." The voice of Itachi made Hinata topple over the side of the bed.<br>"Oh my gosh, clothes! I need clothes!" Hinata squeaked, scrambling to her feet, frantically looking around the room.  
>Itachi impassively threw items of clothing to the Hyuuga, watching in slight amusement as she attempted to pull up her skirt and slip on her shoes at the same time.<br>"What's the-"  
>"5 pm."<br>"Right. Thanks." Hinata gave the Uchiha a sheepish grin.  
>"See you." The Hyuuga said, shrugging on her jacket.<br>"Hn." Itachi nodded in response.  
>Just as Hinata went to leave, she paused and quickly ran back to the bed.<br>"Thanks by the way. I had… erm… fun." Hinata blushed, pecking him on the cheek and running back out of the room.

"I'm back!" Hinata sung, skipping into the living room.  
>Sasuke smirked.<br>"What's got you so happy?" He asked curiously.  
>Hinata took a deep breath and sat next to him on the lounger.<br>"You. You make me happy." She smiled.  
><em><strong>Lies. She was furious with him.<strong>  
><em>"Okay…" Sasuke said slowly, giving the Hyuuga a questioning look.  
>"Um… Hinata… I don't want you talking to Ino anymore. She's bad for you." Sasuke deadpanned after a short silence.<br>There was a sickening slap.  
>Hinata stood up furiously, as Sasuke rubbed his red cheek in shock.<br>"Don't you… Don't you DARE try to bind me like that! Itachi Sure, WHATEVER! That was understandable, but Ino's been my best friend since I can remember. You have absolutely no right telling me who to talk to!"  
>Sasuke lowered his head.<br>"Get out of my house. I'll talk to you tomorrow when you've calmed down." He growled lowly.  
>"You know what? That's the smartest thing you've ever said to me. Oh! Here's a news flash SWEETY.<br>That wedding?** _SO_ **NOT GONNA HAPPEN. I'll be with Itachi if you want to call me." Hinata spat, throwing her engagement ring on the ground and walking to the door.  
>Sasuke opened his mouth to respond- but Hinata cut him off.<br>"Oh! And before you go yelling at me for cheating- send your Fuck-buddy's A-cup bra back to the brothel. I even washed it for her."  
>That that harsh, bitter comment- Hinata slammed the door in a speechless Sasuke's face.<br>And you know what?  
>She felt GREAT.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wooh! Chapter 13 guys!<br>Hinata's being snappy…  
>REVIEW OR I'LL RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINES AND COOK THEM ON SLOW ROAST.<strong>


	14. Crying

Karin and Suigetsu stared at the screen in front of them sadly.  
>GAME OVER.<br>Was written in big block letters.  
>"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU MESSED UP THE TIMING ON YOUR SHOOTING. It's not that hard to press the little SQUARE on the controller Suigetsu!" Karin snapped, getting to her feet and turning the light back on.<br>"It's not my fault you gave me the shitty controller." The white haired man frowned.  
>"Whatever, let's order pizza for two and watch a horror movie." The redhead sighed, pulling out her mobile phone.<br>At that moment there was a knock on the door, and Suigetsu got up to answer it.  
>"Make that pizza for three." Sasuke muttered, pushing his way in.<br>"What's up Sasuke? You look like you've just been bitch slapped by a ninja." Suigetsu commented, shutting the door behind his friend.  
>"Close. Very close." Sasuke sighed, sitting down on the sofa.<p>

Hinata Hyuuga knocked for the fourth time on the door of the Akatsuki mansion.  
>FINALLY the door opened to reveal a gorgeous woman with short blue hair partially tied up in a bun, with an origami flower clipped onto it.<br>"H-hello… I'm Hinata- a-and I… need to s-speak to Itachi… I-Is he here?" Hinata blushed, internally cursing herself for stuttering so much.  
>"Oh! Yeah, Itachi said you were coming over. He just popped down to the shop to get some food. Come in anyway, I've been dying to meet you!" The woman stepped aside to invite Hinata in.<p>

"My name's Konan, I'm the Akatsuki's official stylist. AND the leader's childhood friend." The woman winked, as Hinata sat down on a large white sofa.  
>"Th-that's so cool! You're really pretty." Hinata acknowledged.<br>"You think so? Thanks! You look a little shaken up…" Konan noticed, sitting down next to the Hyuuga.  
>"I just broke up with my fiancé." Hinata said, biting down on her lip.<br>Konan's face lit up with understanding.  
>"I'll get the alcohol." She mumbled, getting up.<br>"K-Konan?" Hinata called, trying out the new name.  
>Konan turned with a questioning look.<br>"Do you have Tequila?"  
>Konan laughed at this, nodding as she walked out to get drinks.<p>

Itachi Uchiha came home to find Hinata and Konan, curling up on the sofa, crying like babies watching some random Chick-flick and draining Tequila like it was juice.  
>He quickly acted on instinct, placing the shopping backs on the kitchen bench, and then getting the alcohol out of reach.<br>"HEY! I was drinking that!" Konan slurred, sobbing slightly.  
>"Note the past tense. Both of you go to bed, now." Itachi frowned, turning off the TV much to the protests of Hinata and Konan.<br>Konan stumbled out of the room, laughing for some reason- and Hinata collapsed as soon as she got to her feet.  
>She absolutely REAKED of alcohol.<br>"How much did you have?" Itachi asked, helping the Hyuuga to her feet.  
>"T-two (Hic) B- (hic) -bottles." Hinata cried, latching onto Itachi for dear life.<br>"Oh god. Hang on." Itachi muttered, throwing Hinata onto his back with little effort.  
>"Sasuke h- hates me." Hinata cried softly, tightening her grip around the Uchiha's neck.<br>"I know the feeling. Trust me." The Uchiha sighed, reaching a spare room and placing Hinata on the bed.  
>"I miss him. I want him back." She cried, burying her face into a pillow.<br>Itachi bowed his head almost painfully and left the room without another word.  
>"Sasuke… Forgive me, I dun wanna fight." She whispered, falling into a dark, unpleasant sleep.<p>

In apartment number 16 exactly 10 blocks away, Sasuke Uchiha lay asleep on his best friend's sofa.  
>"Hinata…" He whispered unconsciously, as a silent tear slipped down his face.<p>

-  
><strong>AWEE SAD WAY TO END A CHAPTER :'(<br>NOW REVIEW BEFORE I JYUUKEN BITCH-SLAP YOU BACK TO FILLER!**


	15. Ino

"Now, you're probably wondering why I called you in here." Anko said seriously, placing some documents in a tray.  
>Hinata gulped. She'd completely neglected the article, and now Anko was probably going to fire her.<br>"Well done Kiddo. I got the Email with your article on Akatsuki this morning! I read through it, and WOW! So now, YOU can write the weekly article now that I fired that weird Kin chick. Which means you're pay gets raised by 30%. Congratulations now get outta my office." Anko spoke enthusiastically, pointing to the door.  
>Hinata rushed out, wondering what the hell had happened.<br>"Good for you Hinata." Ino smiled, hugging her best friend.  
>"I-Ino! Why did you write the Article and not take credit for it?" Hinata demanded, hugging the blonde back.<br>"Well, I couldn't have you get fired- could I? Come on, let's grab Karin and go out for lunch to celebrate!" Ino laughed, dragging Hinata through the corridor.  
><em>I'm so lucky I have a friend like her…<em>

"I'm pregnant."  
>Ino smiled looking expectantly between Karin and Hinata.<br>"What? Who's the dad?" Karin gasped, grabbing Ino's hands excitedly.  
>"Some random one night stand. I really don't care though. Anyway- you guys know Kisame from Akatsuki?" Ino continued talking excitedly.<br>Both of her friends nodded.  
>"Well he's standing right behind you."<br>Hinata and Karin turned around to find, indeed Kisame standing behind them.  
>"Ino's knocked up, huh?" He asked, with a toothy grin, taking a seat next to the blonde.<br>"Great, just what we need. TWO annoying blondes."  
>Ino elbowed Kisame hard in the side for that comment.<br>"That is so cute! You two have some serious chemistry." Karin commented.  
>Hinata nodded in agreement, taking a sip of her water.<br>"It just seems like that. She's planning my death. I swear." Kisame muttered, earning another elbow to the side.  
>"So, Hinata. What's up with Sasuke? He's been crying more than a girl with PMS, AND he got into my chocolate stash." Karin asked, turning to Hinata.<br>Hinata slammed her head down on the table, earning weird looks from everyone in the restaurant.  
>"I broke up with him, and I feel like CRAP. Sure, he cheated on me first- but I cheated on him with his BROTHER!" Hinata sobbed, burying her head in her hands.<br>"It's not like you SLEPT with the guy." Karin pointed out.  
>Ino and Kisame exchanged amused looks.<br>Karin sat in silent realisation.  
>"You slept with him." Karin's jaw probably unhinged at that time.<br>"I can't believe you!" She exclaimed, chuckling slightly.  
>Hinata turned to the redhead with a deadly glare.<br>"No telling Sasuke. I like making him feel guilty." She said somewhat sadistically, then sat up with a smile.  
>"Let's order!"<p>

-  
>I'm so sorry it's taken SOOOO long to update T-T I'm on holiday, and we're at a hotel with SLOW wi-fi.<br>So give me points for at least SOMETHING!  
>Okay guys. I want your vote.<br>ItaHina or SasuHina. And don't get angry at Sasuke. You haven't heard the full story yet ;)  
>:D<br>-

Because there's a plot twist coming, and it's gonna be BIG.


	16. CALL AN AMBULANCE!

"What do you MEAN by NO?" Sakura Haruno demanded, stomping her foot down hard on the pavement, though the echo of her 5-Inch heels was minimal.  
>"First off, I don't find you in any which way attractive and second, your attitude is sickly. I'm not going to SLEEP with you." Sasuke responded coldly, turning his back on the pinkette.<br>"This is about your cheating whore of an ex, isn't it?" Sakura deadpanned.  
>Sasuke turned his head to her slightly.<br>"That's it. Isn't it?" He smirked bitterly, clenching and unclenching his hands to control his temper.  
>The pinkette took a weary step backwards, knowing he'd figured it out.<br>"You wanted Hinata to break up with me!" The Uchiha growled.  
>Sakura rolled her bright green eyes irately.<br>"She made out with your brother!"  
>"Hinata was DRUNK!" Sasuke snapped back,<br>"Still, she did it!" Sakura pointed out aggressively. Sasuke opened his mouth to respond when-  
>"Aren't you married pinkie?" The familiar voice of Sakura's ex-best friend was smug, as the two arguers turned to her.<br>"Aw, look at what the garbage man dropped in," Sakura snickered. "Last night's pork."  
>"Grow up, Sakura." Ino sighed, walking between the pinkette and the Uchiha.<br>"Right, you're friends with the Hyuuga bitch and that Karin slut, aren't you?"  
>THWACK.<br>Sakura held her cheek in pain, glaring at eyelevel with the blonde.  
>"That was just a love tap. Talk about them like that again and I won't hold back."<br>Sakura growled, and pushed her hands forward violently towards Ino. The blonde quickly moved away, forgetting Sasuke was behind her.  
>The Uchiha stumbled back at the force of the shove, and fell onto the road.<br>Ino's eyes widened as she realised what was coming.  
>It was a van, and it didn't show any sign of slowing down.<br>"Hang on!" She called, running up to Sasuke and somehow finding the strength to lift him up and throw him back on the pavement.  
>The blonde closed her eyes, feeling sick.<br>The baby…  
>Why did she have to get morning sickness at THAT time?<br>The van swerved to the side, and avoided her.  
>Ino fell to her knees, vomited, lifted her head up, and realised.<br>Even though the driver of the van had seen her… The man in the car behind that had not.  
>"INO!"<br>Sasuke called, watching in horror as the car and the blonde collided.  
>"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! CALL AN AMBULANCE!"<p>

* * *

><p>:O OH NO!<br>Review or I push you in front of a van!


	17. Pride

**Hey guys! I know I'm evil… But I purposely waited a week before uploading again…  
>DX Sorry~<strong>

A group of people were gathered in the hospital, in total silence.  
>Sasuke counted them through again.<br>"Kisame, Karin, Suigetsu, Inoichi (Ino's father), Juugo (who was with Karin and Suigetsu.) and himself.  
>Irately, he wondered why Hinata wasn't there.<br>Speak of the devil, in walked Hinata, who was sobbing, and Itachi… Who avoided Sasuke's glare at all costs. Following them was a tall blue-haired woman Sasuke had never seen before.  
>"Now who's bad for me, huh?" Hinata hissed, looking at Sasuke venomously.<br>"Now, maybe you'd appreciate her more for saving your ass!" With that last dangerous whisper, she sat down on Suigetsu's lap, and bawled her eyes out, and Karin and the blue haired woman wrapped them both in group hugs.  
>Inoichi looked uncomfortable, sitting between Kisame and Juugo. Who were both quite beefy and scary looking.<br>Itachi wearily sat down next to Sasuke, who flinched at the unexpected action.  
>"What? Here to rub the fact that you stole my Fiancé in my face? Or maybe you want to lecture me." Sasuke spat at his brother viciously, crossing his arms and staring at the ground with interest.<br>"Can we put the stupid immature behaviour aside? Someone we know is in emergency. We can try and get along for half an hour." Itachi sighed, almost sadly.  
>The younger Uchiha gritted his teeth for a moment.<br>"Yeah, alright" Sasuke spoke, trying to smile.  
>A familiar pink head, and an older blonde head walked through the door.<br>Sakura, as it turns out- is a doctor. So she managed to put her foolish pride aside for a while, and do her job.  
>The blonde haired woman smiled, placing a hand on her hip.<br>"She's alive and well. It's also a miracle, but… The baby was unharmed too." Her name was Tsunade, and she was a world famous 'miracle healer' with her extensive medical knowledge.  
>Inoichi nearly had a fit.<br>"BABY?" He cried, standing up, and looking around disbelievingly.  
>Everyone nodded absently, but Karin ran over and grabbed Tsunade by the shoulders.<br>"When can we see her?" She asked frantically.  
>"Four people at a time. She'll be waking up in a minute or so." She sighed, easily shrugging off Karin's grip.<br>"Who's gonna see her first?" Another medic, Shizune asked the group of people calmly.  
>No body moved, except Sasuke, Karin, Kisame and Hinata.<br>"I'll do it." They all said in unison.  
>Shizune shrugged and beckoned them to follow her.<br>"Alright, you can't smother her all at once. Got it?" She warned, as the four nodded, and pushed the door open.  
>Kisame and Karin ran forward in a flash, crowding around the unconscious blonde, despite the medic's warning.<br>"Okay, you two. OUT." Shizune barked, marching over and pushing them towards the door.  
>Karin and Kisame whined and carried on like Children as they got ushered out.<br>This left Sasuke and Hinata, the female of the two walking over to Ino's bedside and taking the blonde's hand.  
>"I was wrong." Sasuke choked out, "About her."<br>Hinata lifted her head up, and smiled at Sasuke.  
>"She really is something." The Uchiha admitted, taking the blonde's other hand.<br>"Well, Pfft, I AM amazing."  
>Both The Hyuuga and Uchiha, turned to Ino who was now conscious and staring up at the two with a wide grin.<br>"Hey, Ino… Guess what! The baby's alright." Hinata grinned.  
>Ino's grin widened.<br>"Bonus!" She winked.  
>Then, the scene was pretty much perfect, as the three broke out into a massive laughing fit. <p>


	18. Forgiveness

**I don't like this chapter that much.  
>SasuHina won the vote. By 1.<strong>

_Elements- different types of atom  
>Elements are the simplest substances. There are about 100 different elements.<br>Each element is made up of very tiny particles called atoms, and each element is made up of just one particular type of atom, which is different to the atoms in any other element._

**Hinata put the science magazine she was reading down with a sigh.  
>"My eyes hurt." She groaned, as Itachi sat himself down on the couch next to her.<br>She pouted at him, as he took the magazine off her with a sigh, and turned back seriously.  
>"Hinata… You're a wreck." He stated, taking the box of chocolate she was eating off her.<br>"I was eating that…" She muttered.  
>"We're going out for dinner. Come on." He said, pulling the Hyuuga to her feet.<br>Hinata gave the older Uchiha a questioning look, as she stalked off into the bedroom to get changed.**

**Itachi paced the lounge room, trying not to let his nerves get the best of him.  
>He went through the plan once more in his head, before Hinata was ready, wearing a long black dress and flat shoes.<br>And with awkward smiles, and the sound of his car keys, the two headed out.**

**-  
>"Oh! Hinata, Itachi! What a coincidence seeing you here!" The redhead laughed, after Itachi and Hinata had entered the restaurant.<br>Karin, Sasuke, Suigetsu and Juugo had just so happened to show up at the same restaurant at the same time on the same night.  
>But, Hinata noticed something.<br>There were no death glares between the Uchiha brothers. Strange.  
>So, of course they all sat down together, shared a table.<br>"So, are you and Itachi a 'thing' now?" Karin asked, not lowering her voice in any way.  
>Before Hinata could pass out, Itachi answered.<br>"No."  
>The Hyuuga blinked, looking at Itachi seriously.<br>"We are not a 'thing.' Her and Sasuke are a 'thing.' They are engaged, and I have no right interfering." Itachi said calmer than he felt.  
>"Sasuke! What did you say to him?" Hinata shrieked, standing up and glaring dangerously at the young Uchiha.<br>He looked surprised.  
>"I didn't say anything. Don't be stupid! She doesn't love me anymore, Itachi"<br>That was around the time Hinata ran out of the restaurant.  
>"Hinata!" Karin called, moving to follow her, but Itachi put hand up to stop her.<br>"Sasuke needs to do this."  
>The younger Uchiha nodded to his brother, before getting up and following the Hyuuga.<strong>

Hinata had run out of the restaurant, and kept going, all the way to a small park near the beach.  
>She sat down on a swing, and sobbed for a bit, confused as to why she even ran.<br>"Nice night, huh?" the voice of Sakura Haruno took Hinata by surprise.  
>"Sakura! W-what are you doing here?" The Hyuuga stammered, wiping the tears from her eyes.<br>"I go here to think sometimes." She sighed, sitting down on the swing next to Hinata.  
>"Why do you have to ruin my life." Hinata growled, staring at her own feet.<br>"I'm sorry about Ino, Hinata! I didn't even mean to-"  
>"IT'S NOT THAT!" Hinata snapped, turning to the pinkette.<br>"My life was perfect! I was engaged, I was happy, I loved my job, and my friends were happy for me!" The Hyuuga started, "But then you came along, slept with my fiancé, and that was when everything happened! Just like how you stole Naruto from me in high school!"  
>"I never slept with Sasuke." Sakura spoke, looking at Hinata sincerely.<br>"I… I wanted you two to break up… I knew he wouldn't cheat on you, so I thought… maybe he'd see me if he wasn't with you… So one night, I came over to give him some stuff from work and I asked to use the bathroom. I managed to slip one of my bra's into your washing basket." The Haruno admitted, frowning.  
>Hinata's eyes went wide.<br>"So y-you never-"  
>"Nope." Sakura smiled.<p>

2 minutes after Sakura had left, Sasuke found Hinata sitting on the swing set, crying.  
>"Hinata!" He called, walking forward.<br>The Hyuuga, looked up in a millisecond.  
>"Sasuke…" She whispered, her eyes watering again.<br>She clung to him, crying and apologising repeatedly.  
>All the Uchiha did, was offer her a warm embrace and words of forgiveness.<p>

"That's so cute…" Karin murmured, latching on to Suigetsu and Juugo for dear life.  
>"I WANT A BOYFRIEND!" She cried, looking between the two.<br>"No way." Suigetsu spoke a little too quickly.  
>Karin pouted and turned to Juugo, who blushed slightly and edged away.<br>"Ugghhhhh! I'll just ask out that Kiba guy!" She groaned, sitting down.  
>"Hey, Itachi- Are you really okay with this?" Suigetsu asked, ignoring Karin.<br>Itachi smiled and nodded.  
>"I only want what's best for the both of them." He spoke, before turning and walking away.<br>No one may have noticed the sad expression plastered on the older Uchiha's face as he left.

_  
>There's one more chapter coming! <p>


	19. Epilogue Purple Unicorn

Epilogue-  
>4 years later.<br>**  
>"Mummy! Mummy! Daddy ate all the cake!" The three year old tugged on his mother's skirt with a pout.<br>The blonde sighed and gave her son a guilty look.  
>"Actually… It was me." She admitted sheepishly.<br>"Hey! I was going to eat that!" Kisame frowned disapprovingly at Ino.  
>"Look! I bought three of them. One for me, and two for when the guests arrive." Ino said, putting the last few plates on the table.<br>Before Kisame could complain, the doorbell went off.  
>"Hey, could you get that for mummy sweetheart?" The blonde asked, patting her child on the back.<br>"Okay!" He shouted, before bouncing off to the door, and pulling it open.  
>"Hey Takashi!"<br>"Aunty Hinata!" The little boy exclaimed, pouncing forward to hug her.  
>"How are you?" She laughed, trying to detach herself from the little boy.<br>"I'm goodies!"  
>"You're Goodies?"<br>"Uncle Sasuke!" Takashi removed his iron grip form Hinata, to Sasuke.  
>"Hey, champ. Where's mummy?" He asked, peering inside the house.<br>"HINATA!" Ino tackled her friend to the ground with little effort.  
>"Ino, INO! GET OFF ME!" The Shy girl shouted, now trying to remove the blonde.<br>"BUT I MISS YOU!" She cried, latching on to Hinata tighter.  
>"God, you're worse than Takashi!" Hinata huffed, finally pushing Ino off her, and getting up.<br>"It's my birthday!" Ino pointed out.  
>"No. It's Takashi's birthday."<br>"Really?" The blonde asked, looking surprised.  
>"Well he IS your son." Kisame reminded her, as they walked into the dining room.<br>Ino walked over to Sasuke next.  
>"Hey, buddy." She winked, pulling him into a hug.<br>"How have you been? It's been a few months, hasn't it?" The Uchiha asked, placing some bags on the counter.  
>"I haven't seen you since the wedding." Ino smiled, remembering their previous encounter.<br>"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting you and Kisame are married now." Sasuke chuckled nervously.  
>"Yeah. Well I keep forgetting you and my best friend are too." Ino said bluntly, running into the kitchen and returning with a massive block of chocolate.<br>We're talking MASSIVE. Like, the size of a chair.  
>"Put it back, Ino." Hinata sighed.<br>"But- It's so…"  
>"No one wants to see you make love to the chocolate."<br>"His name is Ralph!"  
>"Right…" A new voice spoke slowly, walking in.<br>"KARIN!" Ino screamed lunging at the redhead.  
>"INO!" Karin shouted back, running forward.<br>The two collided, before breaking into a massive laughing fit.  
>Suigetsu followed her, laughing at the two idiots before him.<br>"God Karin. Why are you such a freaking dumbass?" He cackled, helping Ino to her feet.  
>"She's a purple unicorn!" Takashi shouted, bounding up and down..<strong>

**THANK YOU TO EVERY ONE WHO HAS REVIEWED!  
>I'm going to put your user names down here.<br>**Syd monster12, ..x, XpurplegurlX, seekHEARTland, XxXUchiha SurayaXxX, LunaSky, CuteyJayAnimeLover1, anon, MelanieUchiha, Jeabird, , Darth-Taisha…  
>AND<br>HUGE, HUGE, HUGE Thanks to el H.H and Thunder Krystal- for reviewing through the whole thing!  
>And of course,<br>POTTATYTHEHAT- The very person this fanfiction was written for.

Feel free to check out some of my other fics!  
>LOTS OF LOVE, HUGS and KISSES<br>-1tE5o6.

NOW GO AND REVIEW OR I EAT YOU.


End file.
